


Zoboo's Daycare

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Zoboomafoo (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Zoboo and the Kratt brothers have a daycare for animals





	Zoboo's Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is crappilicious, but I've never seen this before. I've never even heard of it.

Chris, Martin, and Zoboomafoo turned Animal Junction into a daycare for lynx and bobcat kittens, some coatis, and a young ring-tailed lemur. It was an extra-large job, but a joyous one as well.

The kids don’t need to be justified for the things they do, and Chris and Martin loved to learn with them. Zoboomafoo stuck by the other lemur, incorrectly calling him “mine”.


End file.
